The Key of Mysteries
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Bloom and Daphne discovered that their parents went missing under mysterious circumstances. They are thrust into the world of magic—where the kingdoms are divided into four Seasonal Courts and three Solar Courts. They meet friends from all different courts with clues that were left by their parents. Will they ever discover the truth? Their magic will be tested. Updated summary.


**One day, two young girls discover that their parents were missing, left by a single letter and a key. Wondering what the key had meant, since they thought it was just any ordinary key. This key can only be opened up by someone magical and be tossed into the magical world that they thought didn't exist. And now they only have clues to find their parents as they take on an epic journey and meet new wonderful, magical friends. Could they uncover the truth why their parents went missing?**

* * *

 **AN: This isn't your ordinary opening up a magical portal and be in the Magic Dimension. This is much deeper almost like being Alice and being tossed into Wonderland that kind of thing, but not exactly Wonderland as you'd expect it would be.**

 **The reason why I'm so inspired to write this was because I read Furthermore and now I'm beginning to read Heartless it's kind of an Alice in Wonderland kind of thing, that I really liked and I decided to make this into a twisted Alice in Wonderland elements that I hope you enjoy.**

 **Okay some of it might sound a little familiar of the different kind of court kingdoms there are, from ACOTAR and ACOMAF. I really liked how the author had it divided between different seasons and including Dawn, Day, and Night courts. I have to say I love the ACOTAR series so much as much as ToG series!**

 **And somehow this story was born!**

 **Usually the Winx girls have their own powers in the show that we know - Flora as the Fairy of Nature and ect... but this time I'm changing that for the sake of the story.**

 **Tecna - she would have the power over ice and frost as most citizens in the Winter Court of Zenith do. Instead of having the power over technology since it wouldn't be a time that's powered by electronics or any of the sorts.**

 **Flora - she remains having her power over nature and so would her little sister, Melie.**

 **Aisha - she would remain having powers over waves, but with an additional feature of having heat for power, ensuring that the Summer Court would always remain summer as common for each royal family of every Seasonal Court.**

 **Stella - she remains to have powers over the shinning sun and light powers.**

 **Musa - she would have the power of Autumn by changing the colors of the leaves, but also an opposite of what can the spring faerie can do, by weakening nature itself. She also has the power of melody itself through the winds itself and the rhythmic melody of nature.**

 **Daphne and Bloom do not have the Dragon Flame like in the series but they have something else that is unique.**

 **Bloom - she would have powers over dreams (meaning that she could enter a person's dream and change the dream entirely for the better or worse) and she can also shape-shift into different forms even animal forms, she posses the ability to generate light from her surroundings and use it as her defense attacks...**

 **Daphne - she has the ability to change someone's mood, give illusions (that would confuse someone as if trapping them), the ability to read someone's life by touching them and she also posses the power of darkness, the power of the Night Court itself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club nor its characters or the idea of the different Seasonal Courts or Solar Courts that rightfully belongs to Sarah J. Mass (who's my favorite author by the way).**

* * *

 **The Key of** **Mysteries**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **"The Map and a Key"**_

It was bright and early as the sun was rising high into the sky of the middle sized-town of Gardenia, that lied on the cost, where the ocean shown its deepest rich blue color. A middle-sized house lied near the beach and within the very house lied a family of four. A mother, a father and two young daughters. The house was completely silent as if they were still all sleeping in. But that until someone was tipping on their toes lightly without making any noise, trying not to disturb her parents and sister from their sleep.

The young girl had tip-toed into her younger sister's room, wanting to wake her up as she always does. She had a grin on her face as she slowly made her way to her sister's bed and very carefully she'd opened up the sheets and very carefully she had gotten in bed, and slowly whispered into her's ear, particular waking her up.

"Bloom," the blond-haired girl whispered, desperately wanting to wake her little sister up.

In response, her younger sister had turned her head, facing the opposite side of her. Daphne rolled her eyes at that, but she did it again.

"Wake up, Bloom..."

The red-haired girl ignored her older sister completely, wanting to enter deep sleep again.

"Well, if you don't wake up Bloom...then I have no choice but to tickle you!" she grinned as the smile widen on her face, as Bloom's eyes had finally fluttered wide open in what her sister had told her of what she was going to do to her if she doesn't wake up.

But she was too late.

She felt her sister's small fingers were on her waist, tickling her as the red-haired girl had burst into laughter.

"Ple...plea..please...st..sto..stop...Daphne!" Bloom gasped breathily, begging her sister to stop tickling her. She saw her's sister pleas in her blue eyes, but that didn't stop her at all, in fact, she kept tickling her without Bloom gasping for breath.

"Well, you should've waked up and I wouldn't be doing this," the blond replied back, making her sister suffer with her tickles.

"Al...alrig...alright!" Bloom laughed.

Suddenly, their parents were at the door way of Bloom's room who were gazing at their daughter with love in their eyes, and were smiling at them. The father had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist, as they walked in the room. Their younger daughter was struggling with fits of laughter under the hands of her older sister who was giving her the tickles.

"Daphne, I think your sister may had enough of your tickle torture," their father began with a smile on his face.

This made the blond girl stop at the sound of her father's voice and turned to him, jumping into her father's arms, finally leaving her little sister to catch her breath.

"It seems to me your off to a cheerful morning," he said, as he gave his older daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"And I don't get a kiss," Bloom pouted with a frown on her face.

Her mother chuckled at her younger daughter's reaction, as she planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "Do you feel better now, Bloom?" her mother asked, as she had her arms wrapped around Bloom's small body, bring her closer to her.

"Yes, I do," she huffed, facing her mother and not her father as if ignoring him completely. That was the way she'd always gets her father's attention to her (not really, but she loved to do that to her father though).

Marion glanced at the clock, it was time for her daughters to get ready for school.

"Girls, don't you need to get ready for school?" she arched her brow at the girls.

"SCHOOL?!" they both groaned. They didn't feel like going to school but wanted to be cuddled up in their parents's warm arms, never wanting to be out of their warm embrace.

"Marion look at them," her husband began, pointing out to her the emotional faces that their daughters were making, "you made them feel dispirited."

The red-haired woman sighed and looked at her husband, knowing already what he was thinking as usual. "They're going, Oritel," she kissed her husband on the cheek, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

* * *

After the girls had gotten ready both Bloom and her older sister had rushed downstairs in order to have breakfast before going to school. They sat in the kitchen as their mother handed them their plates that had pancakes with maple syrup on it aside with it a glass of orange juice.

As the two girls got their things ready, their mother had walked alongside with them since the elementary was a few blocks down.

Bloom didn't like school at all for two reason: one of it was because of her rivalry classmate, Mitzi and second of all she'd been picked by other classmates who were Mitzi's friends, embarrassing her, calling her names and the most name that was common name was carrot head. And Bloom hated them for it.

It was the one time she remembered that Mitzi's friend, Jake had brought up a small bright orange carrot trying to match it with her hair color that they thought was literally the same shade of the carrot maybe even brighter, thinking it was unnatural of her of having this hair color and so once he'd placed the carrot near her hair, the whole class went into roar of laughter as Jake was giving them the signal.

"Carrot head!" that's what Jake had named her, and the smile on Mitzi's face had widen brightly, and giggling directly at her. And ever since that day, most of the class had given her that nickname.

She only had a true friend that had stood up to her bullies, Andy. He was the sweetest and kindest boy she'd ever met. She was lucky to have him as a friend, as if he felt her and understood her pain.

Unknowingly, she'd gripped onto her mother's hand hardly, feeling the pain wash up in her chest again. Her mother knowing what her younger daughter was thinking off, she bended down to her height, reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

"Bloom, listen to me if anything or anyone happens to bothers you, tell the teacher honey. Okay," she saw her daughter nod to her as she pulled into her warm embrace, "remember this sweetheart, Mama _always_ _loves_ you."

"Love you too," Marion heard her daughter's whisper, but she could tell she wanted to leave.

She finally had let her daughter go as she watched her run to her friend, Andy who was making his way to the class. She smiled at that. Somedays she feared that her daughters might learn the truth about herself and their father. She had always renewed the illusion spell on her daughters so they won't find out the truth about the existence of Magic. Somedays she felt utterly guilty for doing that to her sweet girls, but it was the only way to protect them and for them to be safe.

She and her husband were threatened years ago by a certain evil wizard (no a wizard wasn't the exact word for it, like a tyrant evil magic king who wanted their blood and power and if he'd ever found that they had daughters...surely he would also go after them and drain their magic).

That fear of hers lead her to live outside the seven magical kingdoms, with extraordinary amount of magic and the varieties of different elements of magic that each royal family held and controlled their kingdom with.

The magical world was divided into seven different kingdom, each kingdom held it's own symbol of power and each of the kingdom had its own great beauty in their lands.

The kingdom of Solaria represented the Day Court, shinning brightly throughout the day as its sun reached its highest peak in the sky and it was utterly beautiful and magical.

Eracklyon represented the Dawn Court and was one of the richest kingdom with beautiful colored gems, diamonds, gold and pearls. They say, once the rays of the sunlight touches the earth, the rocks magically form into something else entirely with its powerful magic of the sunlight, making it glimmer with utter fascination.

The Night Court was one of the most court that people feared the most for what kind of creatures lied beyond the stars itself, but at the same time, it was described to be one of the most beautiful court that a person can witness. It's night was just breathtaking...with stars illuminating brightly in the dark skies. The Night Court was something that someone cannot describe and the mystery behind it. Domino itself represented that court.

Though these three are the only courts to follow the cycles of day and night. The difference between these three courts, each of them have a speculator beauty than the other.

The four different seasons are the only seasons that can be kept the same season for many centuries, and it also follows the cycle of day and night.

Linphea represents the of Spring - the Spring Court that's always been Spring with no other seasons following right after it. Spring was the strongest seasons that rare flowers (plants) blossomed in and spreads its scent, illuminating the natures with its gleam that sunlight would peak through. The nature itself is strong in this season, as its strength the plants steams, and inner roots.

The Summer Court represented the kingdom of Andros - where Summer is endless and being under the rays of the warm sun made it an epic feeling as the sun rays kissed the ground with it's light kiss, making the soil of the land richer and stronger. Never dying. But rather the feeling of being alive. The oceans were in hues of deep shades of blues that sparkled brightly under the sun.

The Autumn Court represents the kingdom of Melody - where the soft melody of autumn had magically changed the colored of the bright green leaves into beautiful shades of reddish, to yellowish, oranges, and deep purple as if the leaves were painted by an artist and blending the elemental shades of autumn.

Finally the last kingdom, Zenith, represents the Winter Court - where no sunlight would appear since it would melt the icy and the snow. The weather itself made the entire court stunning with its crystal glaciers, and frozen lakes and ponds that made anyone to go ice-skating across the frozen pound that was thick. The thick gray clouds were swirling ontop of the kingdom, as the snowflakes dropped from the dark clouds onto the kingdom. Zenith itself was covered in heavy white blankets making it eternally beautiful, but it was very cold.

The woman sighed as she gazed at the map that had the seven kingdoms on it. She wished she could go back to her world, her _true_ world. If only he hadn't threatened her or her husband that they had to be forced to leave. Her daughters would love that world, being surrounded by magical creature and magic.

"What's wrong my love?" a voice had spoken to her, snapping her from her thoughts. She gazed at her husband, as she was wrapped in her warm blanket, looking at a strange map he'd assumed was the map of _their_ origin world.

She realized that her girls were growing rather slowly than if they were living in the magical world. At age seven, they would be completely grown by having a full grown woman's body. In her world, things worked rather differently than the mortal world. People here aged slowly, until they their hair had grayed and their skin wrinkled, showing the years that they truly lived. While in the magical world no one would age after the seven (meaning that they're fully grown with their body figure) and would forever remain young. Faeries and magical creatures were immortals beings.

At some point in her time, she liked the idea of watching her daughters grow slowly and cherishing every precious moment that she and her husband would spend time with them.

"It's just that I wish we didn't have to lie to the girls," the redheaded woman started off with a heavy sigh; her green eyes were showing heavy emotions. She hated lying to them. It wasn't fair. It was cruel.

He cupped her chin looking into her lovely green eyes he so much adored.

"I know my love," he pressed his lips on her forehead, giving her a loving kiss.

"But its for their own safety as much as ours."

"But no one had reported to us about what _his_ plans were. I mean, what if they just wanted to get rid of us," she couldn't help but this was the actual case. None of their friends ever came to visit them or to even inform them about _his_ whereabouts or _his_ plan. It made her realize that maybe they wanted the power that they had, and take matters into extreme measures.

"Marion, love, don't doubt them. I'm certain that they're-" but before he could finish off his sentence, the room had showered in haze of gray swirls all around them and the temperature dropped down to a freezing point that the windows inside were slowly showing a sign of frost.

Marion's face drained from color, as she clutched to her dear husband in fear. Red eyes glimmered in the darkness as he spotted the man and the woman he so desperately wanted for all these long years.

The magic was so heavy with dark magic that Marion could barely generate her light magic, as she felt like she was being drained like weak batteries that needed to be recharged again.

Oritel looked at his wife who was already looking weak enough that she could barely move her arms. Oritel held his wife in her arms, desperately trying to find a place where they could run to - away from that psycho man who wanted them for their blood and rare powers that they had. But how did he know exactly where they were?

But Darkness had swirled around them, as if they were being tightened from their throats, cutting their breaths off. He kissed his wife gently on the lips.

"We're in this together and I'm not going to let this man harm you, Marion."

But her green eyes held worry not about herself or her husband, but her daughters when they would come back home and not to see her or their father. They were young girls and who knows what might happen to them? She had a dreadful look plastered across her face over the worries of her young daughters.

"But _our_ girls..." she murmured lowly so the man wouldn't hear her.

He hadn't thought about his daughters, that when they would come home they would not see him nor their mother. His brown eyes were filled with worry, as his children were young in age that they could not live on their own without him or his wife. Then his brown eyes shot to the key and the map of their world. He magically written his explanation on the back of the paper and taped the magical key to it, hoping that his daughters would find it and began their search for them and go back to the magical world that they originally came from.

He placed the map and the key on the floor as he suspected that man dressed in black clothing would not be interested in such a thing, finding it deeming to be unnecessary to what he wanted.

The dark clouds had began to tighten Oritel and Marion, as it was starting to fade from gas form to a tight fluid of form, as it were tightening the young couple, they had appeared to be unconscious. The man in black, appeared to have a smile on his face, a triumph smile actually.

He soon vanished with the young couple that he wanted for many years as he can finally taste the power in mouth after all these long years. But what the man didn't know...was that the couple had two daughters and they would be the ones to do his undoings and save their parents from his clutches. And the map and the key was left on the floor for them to find.

* * *

Bloom as always, she was waiting for her older sister, Daphne. She finally spotted her older sister, who was talking to her friends rather happily. She loved to see her sister's smile on her face; she's the only person in the entire world who made her happy.

Daphne spotted her little sister who was waiting for her. But her hazel eyes had fallen to her knees where it was scrapped and bloody.

"What happened, Bloom?" her sister asked concerned.

"Nothing," Bloom spoken softly, but her voice held weakness as her older sister identified her voice.

She furrowed her brows as she held Bloom's hand in hers as they were walking down the block.

"That's not nothing, Bloom. I know from your voice. What happened?"

"It was Jake and Mitzi again," she sighed.

She squeezed her little sister's hand for reassurance and comfort. "Don't worry, I'll make them pay for it."

"It's okay Daphne."

Daphne gazed at her younger sister, knowing that she had a kind heart and a gentle soul that she wouldn't dare to hurt anyone and that's the one thing she loved about her sister.

Once they'd approached their house, unknowing that their parents were mysteriously been kidnapped hours ago with nothing but a paper a key to their trace.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" the blond-haired girl yelled, but something was wrong as they never replied back and didn't appear to them as usual. Where were they?

They were always here to greet them after they come back from their long day at school. It was very unusual of them not to be here.

"Daphne, what if they're not back from work?" Bloom said, as if it would explain why their parents weren't here.

"I doubt that, Bloom," though Daphne saw the uncertainty in Bloom's blue eyes. Bloom kept to her sister's side as if deep in her heart she felt like something was wrong about their parents's mysterious disappearance.

"Bloom, listen to me, lets split up. You check downstairs and I check upstairs. Got it," her voice was firm and thick as her sister nodded in return.

As Daphne checked all the rooms upstairs, there was no signs of her parents anywhere not even in their own bedroom. She had a tingly feeling in her chest as if something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong and she somehow knew it.

"DAPHNE!" her little sister yelled. At this, she ran downstairs as quick as she can to Bloom's source of voice. Daphne spotted her little sister on the floor as there was a strange paper on the floor.

 _What was it? Was it a clue or a puzzle?_ Daphne thought to herself as she approached Bloom slowly.

"I think Mom and Dad wrote this to us and it has some kind of map on it," Bloom said, but her voice sounded shaking and not so reassuring as if she was feeling broken. Daphne took the white sheet of paper and read it. Her hazel eyes widening, in fear. A look that Bloom never saw on her older sister before. This was the first time Daphne had that look. Daphne was a strong, confident ten- years-old and Bloom was only younger than her in two years.

Their parents needed their help. They were kidnapped earlier that day by the man in black. Their parents had told them that they should prepare for their long journey and have everything that they need that was important to take along and the map that her father had written on. Daphne already knew what to take with her on their journey.

She looked at Bloom who had a concerned, anxious look on her sweet face that Daphne did not like to see on her. As Daphne packed her and Bloom's backpack with necessary items that they'll be taking on their journey, but Bloom she placed her stuffed animal in their just to calm her nerves as she had received this two years ago from her loving father that she missed so much right now.

"Will Mom and Dad be okay?" Bloom asked; her voice was small and fragile.

"They will be once we find them, okay?" she squeezed her sister's small hand in hers.

Daphne faced the paper backwards as she noticed that there was a middle sized key, and judging by its size it wasn't any ordinary key. As she took the key from the paper. But the paper itself was a map that Daphne held in her hand for their journey. Something magical happened.

Bloom's eyes widen in astonishment for what she was seeing with her very own eyes. Lights dazzled the room warmly, embracing both girls as they were floating in the air...as if they were light itself. As if they had no weight at all or the rules of gravity. They were feeling a tingly, warm, happy sensation within them.

Though Daphne had firm grip on her little sister as soon they had been tossed into the vortex that came out of nowhere and the speed was incredibly fast that they were screaming all the way down, loudly that would burst your ear drums.

The two girls slowly woke up, aching from the long fall from the vortex that apparently appeared out of nowhere. Bloom slowly got up on her two feet, but slightly dizzy. Her blue eyes widening in astonishment. Where were they? This didn't seem like a normal forest. It was a magical forest with magical unknown creatures that she didn't know exist.

"Daphne...look..." Bloom spoke breathlessly taking in the wonderful scene that she saw with her two eyes.

The forest was bright, and lust with many different colors that looked like it was completely unnatural looking, but it was natural...it was in fact, healthy looking. She saw many different magical creatures that zoomed passed her, without being distracted by two girls that had fallen into the middle of their forest.

* * *

What do you think of this new story? Please tell me your thoughts and opinion down below as a review! Hoped you liked this new story! What do you think might happen in the next chapter?


End file.
